(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic packing, sealing and cutting machine for plastic film, and in particular, to a packing machine using plastic film, having a film-delivery device including a film-tension adjusting device, a rolling needle wheel, a separation rod, an electrostatic eliminating rod and a sliding movement adjusting device, an elevation rod, an air blowing device and film-pulling wheel, a sensing device and a sealing and cutting knife driving device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional automatic packing, sealing and cutting device for plastic film comprising a machine frame 1, a film-holding frame 2, a film-guiding rod 3, a front delivery seat 4, an upper and lower triangular board 5, an upper triangular board adjusting seat, a sealing and cutting knife 6, a rear delivery seat 7, a waste collection wheel and a control system 8, wherein the plastic film 9 is located on the film-holding flame 2 and the film 9 passes through the film-guiding rod 2 such that the film is flat in the process of delivery. The film 9 is extended to open by the upper and the lower triangular board 5 such that the plastic film encloses a storage space. After that the plastic film is clipped by the clipping chain at the rear delivery seat 7. The to-be delivered object is placed at the front delivery belt of the front delivery seat 4. By means of the delivery belt the object is delivered to the rear delivery seat 7. By the sensing of the electronic sensor, the control system 8 drives the sealing and cutting knife 6 to seal and cut the plastic film 9, and the real delivery belt transports out the packed, sealed object. The waste plastic film 9 is collected by the waste collection wheel. If a taller object is to be packed, the height of the triangular board is adjusted by means of the triangular board adjusting seat such that the object can pass through and there is enough plastic film 9 for packing.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an automatic packing, sealing, and cutting machine for plastic film comprising a film delivery device, a front conveying seat device, a rear conveying seat device, a sealing and cutting knife and a control box, wherein
(a) the adjusting seat 60 is a rotating body and includes a rotating wheel 601 to rotate a screw rod 602, and a frame seat 604 located at the screw rod 602 is moved accordingly, and the bottom end of the seat 60 is provided with a securing rotating disc 603 for the mounting of the frame seat 604;
(b) the air pressure cylinder 61 has an end terminal pivotally mounted at the frame seat 604 and the air pressure rod 610 at the front end thereof passes the linking rod 611 and then secured to the rotating shaft 62;
(c) the rotating shaft 62 is pivotally mounted to the shaft rod within the machine;
(d) the interlinking arm 63 is mounted at the two lateral sides of the rotating shaft 62 and has an arm 630 with two protruded ends;
(e) the rod 64 has one end pivotally mounted at the arm 640 and has the other end pivotally connected to the sealing, cutting knife;
(f) a sealing, cutting knife is used to seal and cut the contracted film, and has one side being provided with an external protruded disc.
In accordance with the present invention, the adjusting seat 60 is mounted at the bottom end of the machine and the adjusting seat 60 is mounted onto the rotating shaft via the air pressure cylinder 61, the interlinking rod 610, so that the front and rear displacement of the air pressure rod 61 drives the interlinking rod 611 and a swinging movement is formed, and the rotating shaft 62 is reciprocating. Thus the interlinking arm 63 at the side of the rotating shaft 62 will reciprocate. As a result, when the four corresponding rods 64 are respectively mounted at the arm 631 and the upper and lower end of the sealing, cutting seat, the rod 64 will rotate in relation to the interlinking arm 63 so as to produce a pulling and a pushing force, and the sealing and cutting seat forms a continuing open and closing type of sealing and cutting action.